things the right way up
by never meant to be so cold
Summary: jade and tori and their adventures in dating land/ or how jade and tori manage their new status as a couple.
1. the one where tori gets jealous

"I can't believe you actually agreed to go out with André!" Tori fumed. Jade nonchalantly continued to throw books into her locker while Vega freaked out. "Why would you do that?"

"Uh, cause I like him." She eyes her icily. "Besides, I'm single. If a hot guy like him wants to go out with me I say, welcome."

"Ugh, but _Jade_—" Tori couldn't phantom any reason to answer her. She wasn't Jade's girlfriend (_no matter how much she wanted to be_), hell, she wasn't even Jade's friend. Swallowing a lump, she narrowed her eyes on Jade's. "Cause he's your ex-boyfriend's best friend."

_Bullshit,_ Tori's more reasonable part of her brain told her. _That's not the reason and you know it._

__"Look, Tori. Beck moved on, why can't I?" The black dressed girl slammed her locker shot. "Look, if this is about you liking André—"

"What?!" Tori flushed. André was her friend, her best friend But not even he knew about her crush on Jade. "No, I do not like him!"

"Oh, well. I'm going out with him anyway." Jade gave Tori her back and started to walk away.

"Jade, wait!" Tori grabbed Jade by her wrist and made her turn around, her blue eyes clashing with Tori's big, brown eyes. "It's you, dumb ass, I like you." She said, really fast and all mushed together, but she said it. She suddenly felt more revealed.

Until she saw Jade's snide smirk, taunting her. "I know."


	2. the one where things heat up

_the one where tori admits her feelings and jade realizes hers_

_._

"We'll do it on Marie Antoinette and that's FINAL." Tori screamed at Jade as she picked her nails, sitting on her lilac bed. Who did she think she was?

"Vega, please. If I am going to be stuck with you for this stupid period piece project, let me at least do it on something that won't ruin my reputation." Jade snarled, sitting up from her bed and gracing herself over to Tori's desk. "Let's do it on Jack the Ripper."

"Marie Antoinette!" Tori said once again, standing up and facing her dark partner.

"Jack the Ripper!" Jade retaliated, actually pushing Tori against the desk, her body knocked some books off. "I rather do something about a creepy serial killer than a bubble headed, bimbo queen."

"Marie Antoinette was a girl ripped apart from her customs at thirteen!" Tori defended the French queen, while picking up the books. "Of course she would have done mistakes, she was a child."

Jade grunted and sat back in the bed. Tori walked towards her, her body right between Jade's thighs. "We're doing it on a psychotic killer."

"No! I'm tired of doing everything you say." Tori pushed Jade against her bed and pined her wrists over her head.

"Wow, Vega, fine, fine, don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Her blue eyes were wide as she say Tori breathing heavily on top of her, her brown eyes filled with anger.

'No, Jade. I'm tired. Of chasing after you, of waiting on hand and foot for your approval, I'm—I'm—" Tori closed her eyes and hot tears cascaded down her cheeks. "…I just want to get along."

"Tori…" Jade said, in a rather soft tone that didn't seem to be her own. In a soft tone that said she cared, genuinly cared about this girl. She realizes and she feels shitty for treating her so badly. Her pale hand wiped away her tears, she went up and Tori went over her, both of them with their eyes closed and their lips met.

Jade tasted of mints and coffee. Her lips parting and perfectly fitting against hers, Tori's fists clench the fabric of the bed, hovering over Jade's black locks of hair. The Latina pressed her body down to Jade's and a stab of _pleasure _shot through them. Jade wrapped her arms around Tori's neck, stabbing her black nails on Tori's slender back, Tori groaned.

Tori separated their lips and dug her face in Jade's nice neck and began nipping against her skin. "Tori, _damn_."

Needing only that as a sign of approval, Tori kept leaning down, her hands unlacing the corset shirt Jade had decided to wear. Jade's arms went over her neck as Tori slowly took of her shirt. In a black lace bra that contrasted against her pale skin, she looked so _good_.

"Don't leave me out." Jade protested, quickly yanking Tori's yellow tank top off. In a pink bra, she looked so seductive.

"We really gonna do this?" Tori asked, struggling to take her pants off.

"Didn't you want to?" Jade said, slowly easing off her leggings.

Tori yanked her skirt up and holy shit, Jade went _commando_.

"Like what you see?" Jade laughed wickedly. Without a second thought, Tori went directly between her thighs and began licking her. "Oh, _god_." Jade sighed, ranking her nails through Tori's brown hair. "You have practice don't you, big girl?"

"Shut up for a moment, Jade." Tori growled and Jade's never been more turned on at someone telling her to shut up. Tori kept there, over and over, licking from up to down, then from down to up. She separated her folds and placed her tongue within her.

"_Shit_." Jade almost screamed.

"Yo' Tori!" They heard Trina scream and Tori quickly jumped from her bed and went running towards the door. "Tori gimme back my pink sweater."

"Coming!" Tori screamed as she tried to put back her yellow top. Jade snickered as she hid in the closet.

_"I was almost cumming_…" She whispered.

"_Shut it_." Tori whispered. Trina thumped the door down and took her sweater and exited. "Phew," Tori sighed.

Jade came out of the closet. "Next time, my house."

Tori smiled. "We're still doing Marie Antoinette."

Jade smiled. "If you keep doing that thing with your tongue, I'll do anything you want."

.

_the one where tori convinced jade to have sex_

Tori Vega was truly an amazing actress, she convinced Jade that she was deeply drunk and made her come all the way to her apartment. The reason she was acting like this, like a horny teenager is because she finally managed to tell Jade West how she felt about her, even if it was a little unorthodox. She wanted to bask in what may be delightful pleasures that Jade could show her…and to rub it in André's face couldn't hurt either. He had actually bet that Tori wouldn't admit her feelings by November 21st.

Tori went for a really bold move and started massaging Jade's breasts, she started to protest but immediately backed when she felt how warm Tori felt. Jade moaned.

Tori looks down to her face to see Jade was grinning. "Who knew you'd be so frisky?" She remove her black dress, as Tori started unzipping her green dress. Tori took the utmost care with her feet and unzipped Jade's stilettos as Jade lay underneath her, in a black bra and panties. She smiles. "Come on,Tori, don't keep me waiting."

"Oh, it's on." Tori said, smiling devilishly. She unhooked her own bra as it fell on the ground and unzipped her heels, so she also sat bare to her, to Jade.

They started to kiss passionately; the hot clash of soft lips against cold ones quickly melted into molten lava.

Tori unhooked Jade's bra, letting her pale breasts fall into her hands; she gently suckled them as Jade moaned in the sensation of Tori's mouth on her. Jade sat up and her mouth watered as Tori's caramel colored breasts drop in her own hands as well, she gently starts to lick and nip her. Tori giggled.

As Jade made Tori experience new and intense feeling as she does this to her, Tori felt the need to make this even kinkier, upon Jade's black panty, she placed two fingers and gently started fondling her.

"Damn, _Tori_." She moans her name out as she collapses beside her, Tori turns around and removes her own underwear.

Jade kissed her, their tongues dancing as their bodies melt together.


	3. the one where both tori and jade fail

_the one where tori fails to capture jade under the mistletoe_

.

"A mistletoe? Seriously, Vega?" Jade asks, holding tight her purse. Arching her pierced brow up, she grins at the desperately cute Latina girl in front of her. She was dressed in a white top, a red jacket and green jeans. A mistletoe "_booby-trap_" strapped around her forehead. "You couldn't look more like Christmas, even if you tried."

Tori flushes, her eyes narrowing to the ground. One of her arms holding the other behind her back. "S-Shut up, Jade."

Jade gets closer to her, kissing her forehead. "Look, dummy. I got to go to History class. I can't flunk cause Ms. Harlow has it ought for me." She keeps walking and looks back. Tori can't stop thinking how seductive she looks like that. She winks. "See you later."

Tori shrieks when she turns around finding out that Sinjin had watched the whole thing.

.

_the one where jade fails to teach tori how to play the guitar_

_._

"No, no, no, Tori."

"Jade, if you'd give me the guitar maybe I could try."

"No. If you can't even answer the verbal part of this test, how are you going to know how to play?"

"Maybe it'll come as an instinct…?"

"Talent doesn't work that easy, Vega. Give me that, you're not cut out for the guitar."

"Jade, give me back my notes!"

"_No_."

**[…]**

"I saw the video you made for the Platinum Music Awards contest, you're pretty good with the piano."

"Really? Thanks, Andre taught me."

"Hn, well, I'm not cut out to be a teacher anyway."

"Shut up, Jade."

"You know, kissing me isn't going to solve all your problems."

"But it has gotten me out of them."

"Touché."


	4. the one with the dates

_the one where jade actually agrees to go out on a real date with tori_

_._

__"So, uh, this is where you hang around Friday nights?" Tori asks, thinking if she'll regret coming her. Her hand was intertwined with her pale, nail polished ones.

"Yes, Vega." Jade sighs. Waiting in line to enter her favorite Café was staring to feel like a real drag. All she wanted to do was make out with Vega for a little while, but _noooo_, she _insisted _that they made this more romantic, even letting Jade pick the place.

HR Café was the most banging, hard-rock café in all Hollywood. She loved being here, all the music she loved. All the dark outlooks and all her personal favorites things she loved were all here.

Tori just eyed the place strangely, half afraid to touch half the things here and half excited that Jade was letting her in her secret little world.

Jade and Tori both sat in the bar stool, Jade ordered a coofee and Tori a Latté. Sitting beside Jade, Tori watched as many different goths, hipsters and punks when up to the stage to either recite poetry, sing or do some weird haiku there.

A tall, pink haired girl, dressed in a tight leather dress and thigh high boots, went next to Jade and hugged her tight. Tori felt a pang of jealousy stab through her. It had taken her almost two years to have Jade hug her like that, who the hell was this?

"Oh, Tori, this is Amber." Jade quickly realizes a booming girlfriend and quickly introduces them. Amber greets her cheerily and Tori's fumes went away slowly.

"Oh, Jade, you GOT to do a poem tonight!"

"Hey—hey, Amber, shush it."

"What?" Said Tori, almost choking on her Latté. "You write poetry?"

"Oh yeah, Jade's the best, you should totally hear her, like—"

Jade placed her hand on Amber's mouth. "Shut up, Amber!"

On that moment, a spotlight was on Jade and she was "_forced_" to recite some poetry. Clearing her throat, she took the microphone and closed her eyes.

"_Brown, wide eyes, judging me cold,_  
_hair like leaves, haunting my soul. _  
_Why do you just stand there, calling me names?_  
_Is the love of my life, murdered by flames?_"

When Jade finally ended, she slumped back next to Tori, who was chuckling.

"What?"

"You are so cliché."

"_Shut up_."

.

_the one time jade and tori agreed to go on a double date with beck and trina... and late regretted it_

On one side of the table was the ex-boyfriend and the sister of the hidden-in-the-closet-until-now lesbian. On the other side of the table was the ex-girlfriend and the hidden-in-the-closet-until-now lesbian.

_What a fucking mess,_ Beck thought, looking at how Trina eyed weirdly her younger sister and her really dark girlfriend. _Who would have thought that Tori would make a move on Jade? _Beck couldn't feel betrayed, he had moved on, it was just weird seeing two people who had supposedly hated each other suddenly holding hands and kissing under the stairs.

"So, suck his dick yet?"

"JADE." Both Beck and Tori screamed, while Trina flushed. Beck's fingers started tapping against the table while Tori lightly hit Jade's thigh.

"What? Someone had to break the tension." Jade snarled. Trina eyed her nervously. "So, on more appropriate table discussions; since when have you two been dating?"

"About three months ago," Trina answered, sighing in relief as the waiter brought their appetizers. "Since when have you been interested in my baby sister?"

"Why should I tell you?" Jade spat, receiving a glare from Tori.

"Jade, you promised you'd behave." Tori pleaded. "Besides Trina answered your question, you should answer hers."

"Fine," Jade said, defeated by Vega's knee-dropping smile. "It started about seven months ago."

Beck eyes grew wide. "Since we we're still dating?"

Jade laughed while Tori face-palmed. "Yeah, but it was a crush. I never cheated, don't worry."

"Well," Tori said as her eyes trailed to Beck. "How did you guys first date went?"

"Oh, it was pretty sweet." Beck said, sitting up more straight as he began to speak with his hand gestures, motioning the way the helicopter had come down to took them both to see Hollywood from above. "It was great."

"Yeah, Beck. Real _original_." Jade sarcastically spat. Oh, come on, **she** had suggested that. _Thanks for the props, man._

"Oh look, our food's here." Tori sighed, relief that the food had arrived. The waiter placing the four plates to their owners, gracefully bowed and left the double daters alone. "Here, Jade, stuff your mouth with food and _shut it_."


	5. the one when they come out

the one where jade went to one of tori's soccer tournaments

.

Jade sat alone in the bench, it was a hot summer day, what the hell was she doing here? There we're people around her before, but the minute she shouted at a kid to back off was the moment when everyone seemed to sit at least thirty inches away from her.

"YO, TORI. KICK THAT BALL. OH COME ON, THAT'S A FOUL." She screamed at her girlfriend, who was playing, sweating and grunting in the field. "THE COACH IS BOUGHT, HE'S A FUCKING FAKE."

"Excuse me, young lady." An older man, about 32, walked towards her, touching her elbow. "There are children here."

Jade's lips we're a thin line but didn't fight back. She had promised Tori she wouldn't cause a scene, _again_. "I'm sorry." She said and it almost pained her too.

.

Tori came panting all sweaty and gross and Jade actually considered not letting her touch her.

But the minute Tori smiled and opened her arms, Jade smiled and ran towards her, hugging her tight. "We won!" Tori screamed. "_We won! We won_!"

Jade laughed. "Yeah, sweetie. You did."

"I heard you yelling '_He's a fucking fake_'."

Jade groaned. "Look, Vega, I'm—"

"No, it's okay. Your yelling convinced the officials to check him and he was bought. They changed the coach and we won, fair and square."

"So for the first time, my big mouth helped?"

Tori grinned. "I wouldn't say first time."

"Wow, Tori, you're really direct aren't you." Jade grinned, wrapping her arms with hers.

"Shut up, Jade." Tori said, kissing her nose.

.

_the one where jade and tori come out to their friends_

_._

"So, you two, huh?" André asked, signaling towards the conjunction of hands between Jade and Tori with his champagne glass. He took a sip. "Well, it's about damn time you two hooked up."

Tori laughed, while Jade just grinned. "What makes you say that, Harris?"

"Tori's been crushing on you since she saw you, she may not have told anyone, but it was obvious." André says and he swears he saw Tori turn three shades of red. He laughed and said goodbye as he spotted Mr. Sikowitz and went towards him.

Tori looks down at her girlfriend and she can't believe she's hers. She was dressed in a dark olive gown with black lace beautifully adorning it and wow, Jade West was hers, finally hers.

Jade looks at the crowd of people staring at them, most of them look like idiots, couldn't they at least try to not draw attention? She drinks some champagne with her free hand, still not letting go of Tori.

It was her idea to do this anyways, to finally come out as a couple on graduation night, nah, but she didn't regret it. Looking at Tori all fancied up, with her brown hair in a messy bun and her body wrapped up in nice strapless lilac dress, she was beautiful.

"I'm going to get us some of those little cakes, want any?" Tori sweetly suggests and Jade nods. They're hands grow apart and it's almost a sensation of cold when Jade wasn't around her.

Walking towards the dessert table, she bumps into Beck. Handsomely dressed in a tuxedo and Tori swallows a lump. Ever since she and Jade had started dating she hadn't dared to look at him and yet, here he was.

"Oh, hi beck."

"Hi, Tor. You look nice." He says awkwardly and Tori would kill to break the tension.

"You too." She smiles and she sees Beck stretching his arm to the back of his head. She knows what's next.

"So, you and Jade, huh?" And ding—ding—ding— we have a winner for most awkward speech with a friend. Tori blushes and looks at her feet.

"Yeah, listen Beck—" She's interrupted by Beck. Her eyes grow wide.

"I-Is she happy?" He asks, almost whispering, but Tori could hear him. She tries to smile but she only feels sympathy for this man.

"Yeah, Beck. She's really happy." Tori hugs him and he hugs her back. She can feel Beck trying to suppress a sob. She looks up and he's smiling at her.

"Keep her happy, Tori. God knows I couldn't." And with that, Beck hugs her one more time and exits the room.

Biting her lip to keep the tears from flowing, she walks towards Jade with the two cupcakes she had promised. "Tori, you okay?" Jade asks, worried over Tori.

She just smiles. "Are you happy, Jade?"

"Of course I am, Vega." She says as she intertwines her hand again with hers. it was nice, feeling the warmth again. "I'm very happy."

They kiss when Lane announces they're are the graduated class of Hollywood Arts.

.

_the one where jade and tori come out to tori's parents_

.

**a/n;** trying out in point of view.

.

Her hand was clutched to mine as tight as possible.

"Vega, calm down." I tried telling her, but in all honestly I felt terrified myself, but if she didn't want to do the brave front, I had too.

"Sorry, Jade." She said and I tried to smile. Dating Victoria Anne Vega had become a lot more problematic than I thought it would. Holding hands had to be kept secret everytime I was at her house, even though in school she had shoved me into the janitor's closet, several times, to 'show me how much she loved me'.

That's Tori for you, making everything sound more romantic.

I had told her a couple of nights ago that I came out to my parents and they reacted indifferently. When I suggested that she should do the same, she laughed until she saw how serious I was.

Now here we we're, just a couple of girls, holding hands, in a fancy French restaurant, waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Vega to come over. When the bell by the door rang, Tori started shaking, gripping her hand tightly I smiled towards her.

"It's all going to be okay," I said. She smiled in reassurance. Her parents came closer and closer until they noticed us and sat down. They eyed me strangely as if wondering why that weird goth girl was with them on a family night.

"Mom, Dad," She started, not letting go of my hand, which was underneath the table. "I have something very important to tell you,"

"Is this about Jade staying over the other night?" Her mom said and I froze. "Not to be so blunt, but seeing as how you two are girlfriends it worries me a little."

I felt my eys wanting to pop right out of my skull, Tori let go of my hand and placed them both on the table. "What? You _knew_?"

Her father laughed. "Well, of course we did, sweetie. You aren't the world's greatest liar to be blunt."

"Did you even realize how many times you wrote 'Jade' on the paper I asked you to write Aunt Sally's number on?"

Tori's face went three shades of red before I laughed. "So, I got your guys approval?" I asked, trying to be polite. It might have not worked with Beck's parents, but maybe'll work on Tori's.

They both nodded. "Why not? It's not like you can get her pregnant or anything."

"_David_."

"_Dad_."

I smiled. Oh, this was going to be fun.


End file.
